


Wait, Are We Dating?

by ShadowBlazer



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowBlazer/pseuds/ShadowBlazer
Summary: [Modern AU Oneshot] Sansa meets Daenerys Targaryen, and they click so well together, it’s like they've been dating. It takes her a while to figure out that they already are.
Relationships: Joffrey Baratheon/Sansa Stark, Sansa Stark/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 22
Kudos: 183





	Wait, Are We Dating?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Halifax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halifax/gifts).



> The muse wants to be written what it wants. I was struck by an idea of a modern dating AU where Sansa is denser than lead in picking up Dany's interest, and it was definitely a fun one to write. This was inspired by that one reddit thread where a young girl listed out over a dozen things that she thought signaled her friend's interest in her, and everyone on reddit told her that they were already dating based on the list.
> 
> Thank you to Halifax for her tireless work of beta reading. Very much appreciated.

Sansa hates dirt biking, but she doesn’t want to be left behind.

Her siblings and Theon had been planning on a trip up the nearest mountain for a couple of weeks, and in her impulse, she invited her boyfriend Joffrey during one of their dates. 

Joffrey dismissed it immediately as lowbrow activity, causing Sansa to frown and disagree. That led to an argument that had Joffrey huffing and driving off, stranding Sansa at the restaurant they had been dining in. Sansa called Robb to pick her up, and her eldest brother was staring out the window with tightly-pressed lips and knuckles blanched white on the steering wheel after he heard what Joffrey had done. He had refused to allow him to come or be around the house. Sansa protested weakly, but she knew not to push it. Her brothers made no secret of what they think of her boyfriend.

Still, having another familiar face around would have helped her nerves as she stares down a steep mountain path, a thin trail weaving down through the trees. Robb looks over at her, concern visible through his visor. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Yeah,” Sansa exhales, trying to ignore how her stomach is flipping over itself, “I can handle this.” 

Robb goes over 15 minutes of instructions and drills on the clutch, the gears, and the gas. Five minutes down the trail, and Sansa realizes she’s already forgotten everything. 

The boys and Arya whoop as they race ahead with some of them doing flips off high hills. Sansa barely keeps herself from screaming as she zooms down the dirt trail at the back of the line. She prays to any gods that’s listening that she makes it down alive as her bike bounces and rattles off of the path.

She nearly makes it all the way down onto flat ground when Sansa’s bike hits a root, and she goes flying over the handlebars, tucking her chin to her chest to protect her head. She hits the ground on her shoulder and rolls like Robb instructed, flipping and ending up on her back with a groan before she stares up into the muted sky through her visor, her bike crashing through the underbrush close to her. Her body feels numb for a long moment before soreness and pain creeps in like everything in her body is covered in one big bruise. There’s aches all over her back, legs, and arms, but when she slowly sits up, she lets out a sigh of relief that nothing is broken.

“Good thing I slowed down,” she mutters, looking out ahead where the others raced ahead. Arya glances back and shouts, “I’ll come back for you!” as her figure disappears down the mountain trail. 

Sansa huffs and blinks away wetness in her eyes, feeling utterly useless. She kicks the handle of her bike nearby when she hears the sound of another engine roaring and coming down the trail. She turns to see the rider stopping beside her.

A girl her age hops off her bike, pulling off her helmet to reveal silvery-blonde hair tied into a messy ponytail and eyes that glitter with amusement. A smudge of dirt lies across her left cheek. “Are you all right? You took a tumble.”

Sansa’s face heats, and she’s glad for the anonymity of the dark eyescreen. She scrambles to stand, brushing dirt off of her gloves as the girl helps her up. “I’m okay.” She tries to scratch at her neck, only to realize her helmet is in the way. Sansa sighs as the girl introduces herself.

Daenerys looks her over, walking around to examine her. When she concludes nothing looks broken, she returns to her place in front of Sansa. “You better take your helmet off, so I can check for signs of a concussion.”

Sansa reluctantly raises her hands to her head and pulls off the helmet, feeling her matted hair spill out, strands sticking to her face. She clumsily sweeps what she can off of her cheeks before shyly turning to Daenerys. “Sorry, I’m such a mess.”

Daenerys stares, mouth slightly agape. It takes a few seconds before she snaps into a wide smile. “No, not at all. You underestimate how you look.” She coughs, looking away slightly. “I should check your eyes.”

She holds out a finger for Sansa to follow with her gaze, and when the other girl is satisfied, she helps Sansa dig her bike out of the dirt and brush. “I don’t often come by here, but I just came back into town and wanted to have fun for a bit.” Dany glances over at Sansa. “What about you?”

Sansa huffs, “This isn’t my idea of fun.”

Dany laughs, all beautiful, perfect teeth. “And what is?”

They chat about their hobbies as they right Sansa’s bike—Sansa with all the dancing she does in her spare time and Dany’s daredevil interests which include rock climbing and learning to pilot a plane. Sansa wonders how Daenerys has any time to do everything she mentions, but there’s something about the slight tilt of Dany’s smile that has thoughts short-circuiting in Sansa’s brain. 

Her saviour rides with her the whole way down, which Sansa greatly appreciates, since she also gives tips on what to watch out for and how to better steer and balance. “Make sure you’re in first gear, release the clutch slowly, and give it a little gas.”

When Sansa shrieks as she shoots forward, Daenerys quickly catches up. “Let go of the gas.”

Sansa halts and stumbles into her handlebars, cheeks burning.

Daenerys lays a hand on her arm, voice gentle. “Hey, it’s okay. Let’s just practice that. Once you get going, it’s pretty easy.”

Sansa starts and stops multiple times, embarrassed to Hell and back, but with Dany’s directive instructions, she soon finds herself cruising along in second gear between the trees. Despite herself, she’s impressed. “You’re an amazing teacher. Do you run classes or something?”

The other girl inclines her head. “I work with people who require a lot of patience. You just happen to be the prettiest of them all.”

Sansa laughs, relaxing on the bike and feeling more confident driving with Dany nearby. By the time they reach the bottom, Sansa rides ahead, feeling lighter than she did at the top as she smoothly finishes at the end of the trail. “Thank you so much! You don’t know how much you’ve been a great help to me.”

“It was my pleasure.” Dany finishes near the end of the trail where Sansa’s siblings and Theon wait for her. They wave and start approaching. “Looks like your friends were worried about you.”

“That’s my family.” Sansa turns to look at Dany, who pulls off her helmet again, showing off her finely carved features and beautiful eyes like a field of the brightest flowers, and Sansa has a sudden impulse to stay in contact. “Could I get your number? I would love to see you again.”

Dany starts and glances over. Her eyes flit over Sansa’s expression before she nods and yanks her phone out of her pocket. “Absolutely. I was just thinking the same thing.”

They exchange contacts, and Dany rides off with a grin on her face as her brothers and Arya reach her. Theon eyes the blonde rider as she passes. “She looks hot.”

Sansa rolls her eyes. “You can’t see her face through the helmet.”

“Yeah, but I can spot a nice body when I see one.” He notices Sansa’s phone in her hand. “Did you get her number? Can I grab it too?”

“No.” Sansa tucks her phone back into her pocket, feeling strangely possessive. “Why don’t you find a girl yourself?”

Arya watches Sansa’s face, and a sly smile spreads across her own. “Why do you want her all to yourself?”

“I just don’t want Theon creeping on my new friend.” Sansa frowns. “And didn’t you say you were coming back for me?”

“I was going to, but she rescued you first.” Arya tilts her head, eyes glittering in a way that Sansa knows she’s scheming something. “Why don’t you invite her over for lunch tomorrow as a thank you? But don’t invite Joffrey.”

They head back to the car, squabbling about the idea until Sansa caves when Robb, Jon, and Bran agree it’s a good idea. Sansa curses how useless her brothers are at times.

Dany accepts immediately over text and shows up the next day with a bouquet of lavender roses in a glass vase. “I have been told by my parents that it is only proper to bring a gift to the hosts of the house whenever you are visiting.” She smiles at Sansa’s parents when she steps past the threshold, and Catelyn returns it with a graceful acceptance of Dany’s gift. Ned nods and leads her through the house to the backyard where a full table of food is laid out. Sansa follows closely beside Daenerys, waiting at the front door for her arrival, and her new friend seems quite pleased to see her. 

Dany loops her arm through Sansa’s. She sounds a little breathless. “Hi.”

Sansa feels giddy in return before wincing. “I’m glad you could make it on such short notice.” She covers her ribs. “Still a little sore.”

Dany looks concerned. “I can take a look at it if you want.” 

“Thank you, but I’ll be all right.” Sansa feels her cheeks heat slightly. “That might be too intimate for having just met yesterday.”

“I do get the feeling that we are going to be close.” Dany gently bumps her hip against Sansa’s, and their eyes meet.

“Stop flirting!” Arya shouts from across the backyard pool before doing a flip off of the diving board.

Sansa flushes. “Sorry about her. She’s got a mouth with no filter between that and her brain.”

Daenerys laughs—a light, pleasant sound that Sansa immediately likes. “I enjoy that. You don’t have to worry about anything around me, Sansa. I like you already.”

Sansa exhales in relief. “I’m glad to hear that.” She notices her brothers glancing over curiously from the barbecue, and she gestures towards them. “Let me introduce you to the rest of my family.”

Robb welcomes her warmly, and Theon leans in with a slightly lecherous grin until Dany whispers something in his ear. His smile drops immediately, and he sidles away. Jon seems smitten, and Bran and Rickon look indifferent. Daenerys handles them all easily as if she was born to hold court.

At one point, Rickon demands, “Where are you from?”

Dany puts down her spoonful of ice cream and leans back in her patio chair beside Sansa. She meets his gaze with a serious expression, fingers laced around one crossed knee. “If you must know, I am Daenerys Targaryen, born in the eye of a storm, Mother of Drogon, Breaker of Chains, Queen of a land far away—“

“Boring!” Rickon yawns as he wanders away to try and push Theon into the pool.

Sansa’s face heats. “I’m sorry about my brother.”

“Don’t be. He’s just a kid, and he’s pretty cute.” Dany smiles at Sansa. “It must run in the family.”

Sansa nudges Dany gently, laughing softly. “So...Breaker of Chains?”

“Did I tell you yet that one of my brothers used to be obsessed with role-playing games? I remembered having to learn the rules of Dungeons and Dragons when I barely knew how to read, because my brother needed another player to make a party of four.”

“You’ll fit in with Jon then.” Sansa rests her chin on one upraised palm. “He used to pretend he was a famous swordsman in a snowy land when he was younger. The Lord Commander of some secret group.” Recalling Dany’s words, she frowns. “Who is Drogon? Is that your son?”

“No. That’s my motorcycle.”

Sansa spends the rest of the evening teasing Dany about her quirks, and Daenerys happily returns the fun in kind, laughing and brushing up against Sansa’s arm in a way that makes her skin tingle pleasantly. At the lunch’s end, Dany leaves getting some of her family’s numbers to stay in touch, having won them over with her tales of travel around the world, and the stuff she’s done like bungee jumping, paragliding, and skydiving. Daenerys seems infatuated with the idea of being in the air.

Sansa’s father invites her to come over anytime, and Dany takes that opportunity to heart when she appears over the next few weeks as a frequent guest to dinner, to trips, to family social events where she fits in like she’s been there for years.

Her brothers like her new friend way more than Joffrey. Dany comes over and hangs with the boys, beating them at their own video games and dishing out witty burns as fast as the guys can whoop at them. Joffrey came over once, saw that no one would get him a beer that he demanded, threw a hissy fit, and left. No one stopped him. Dany picks Sansa up in a sweet corvette that Robb and Theon drool over and answers all their questions about the car with a grin. Joffrey drove past the house with the parking brake of his sports car still pressed down, because he doesn’t understand basic driving. Dany gives Sansa her own coat whenever they go on walks and Sansa shivers. Joffrey just sneers and talks about how she could have spent more money to get a jacket as nice as his. Dany always seems to find a reason to hold Sansa’s hand whenever they go somewhere together. Joffrey wears gloves constantly and demands Sansa sanitize her hands before she touches him.

The discrepancy between Dany and Joffrey grows so big that even her youngest brother blows up in an outburst during breakfast one day.

Catelyn glances over Rickon happily eating his cereal before turning to Sansa. “What are your plans for today, darling?”

Sansa puts down the spoonful of oatmeal she’s holding. “Well, Joffrey wanted to go to his parents’ golf club—“ She stops when Catelyn makes a face. “What?”

The table goes silent as Catelyn exchanges glances with Ned, who inclines his head towards Sansa. Catelyn sighs and returns to her daughter’s gaze. “Sweetheart, Joffrey—“

Rickon perks up and throws down his spoon into his bowl, splashing milk onto the table. “Just dump Joffrey and marry Dany already! We all like her a lot better anyway!”

“Rickon!” Catelyn admonishes before pausing. “It is true that we believe your life would be better without him.”

Sansa glances around the table, studying her brothers’ nods and Arya’s exasperated expression. “You guys all think so.” She glances down in thought. “I don’t think Dany likes me that way though.”

Ned cuts in when Arya slams her hands on the table, mouth opening. “Regardless of what some of us may think about Daenerys—“ he gives Arya a warning look, “—Joffrey hasn’t shown himself to be the person that’s worth your attention and affection, Sansa.”

Sansa exhales slowly. She pushes herself from the table and stares at her hands. “You’re right. He’s kind of a jerk.” She inhales and looks up at her brothers and Arya. “Will you help me break up with him?”

She calls up Joffrey and cajoles him to go for a stroll around the edges of her property where her siblings would be waiting nearby in case anything goes wrong.

Sansa walks with Joffrey until they reach the small pier at the lake near her house. Joffrey scoffs as they look over the cool, blue waters with their hands in their pockets. “What? You wanted me to come out to stare at this pond?”

“It’s not a pond.” Sansa tucks a strand of hair behind her ear before turning around to face Joffrey. “I had something to tell you.” She takes a deep breath. “I think we shouldn’t see each other anymore.”

Joffrey laughs. “Right, baby. Like you could live a day without me.”

Sansa frowns, placing her hands on her hips. “No, Joffrey. I’m serious. We should break up. You’re just not good for me.” She meets his gaze, and slowly, Joffrey’s smirk slips off of his face.

“Wait, are you serious?” Joffrey steps forward, face contorting. “You’re leaving me for that dyke friend of yours, aren’t you?”

“Her name is Dany, and don’t you speak so disrespectfully of her!” Sansa’s temper flares, and she has a sudden urge to shove him. “She has nothing to do with this.”

“Don’t tell me what to do,” he sneers. “You’re just a woman and—“

Sansa steps in, towering over him, and Joffrey flinches back. “This woman could kick your butt. What does that make you?”

Joffrey snarls and lashes out to grab her, rushing at her. Sansa smoothly side-steps and swings out her foot to trip him as he stumbles over her ankle and goes flying to the lake. The look on his face when he emerges, sputtering, is incredibly satisfying, like a balm on a burn. “D-did you just shove me?”

“You fell.” Sansa’s eyes flicker down at him. “Of your own accord.” She turns and walks down the pier as she hears splashing towards one of the legs. “Goodbye, Joffrey. Enjoy your swim.”

She smiles as she exits off the dock and walks back up the trail she came from, her siblings emerging from the bushes and clapping in admiration.

Arya glances from the tiny figure in the lake to Sansa. “That was so badass. I didn’t know you had it in you.”

“Good job, Sansa.” Robb pulls her into a hug as Bran and Arya join in. Sansa glances over and spots Jon giving her a smile. She inclines her head, startling him, but he comes closer to wrap his arms around all of them.

“We’re so proud of you,” Jon whispers to her, and Sansa buries her face in Robb’s shoulder to hide her smile. “You didn’t need us at all.”

Sansa pulls back as the others let go. “I did, just not in the way we thought.” She glances up at the sky and feels lighter than she has in a while. “Let’s head home and celebrate there.”

The boys insist on carrying her on their shoulders as they come, and Sansa narrowly dodges an impending concussion as she pulls back from the door frame as they lift her into the house. Ned comes from his den to congratulate her, and Catelyn smiles from the kitchen, stating that she would make a special treat tonight for the occasion. The boys and Arya cheer, and they start raiding the fridge for pop for a party with Robb hopping on his cell to invite Theon over.

Sansa excuses herself from the hubbub some time in, the weight of her phone in her pocket like an iron.

Arya rolls her eyes. “She just wants to call Dany and tell her about it.”

Theon smirks at her while Robb and Jon raise an eyebrow. Sansa crosses her arms, feeling defensive. “She’s a good friend.”

“Sure. Just gals being pals.” Arya waves her off, turning her attention back to beating Bran at a fighting game. “Enjoy your chat.”

Sansa slips away to the relative quiet of her room, pulling her phone out quickly as she lies down on her bed. She feels suddenly giddy, but she’s not quite sure why. 

Dany picks up on the second ring. “Hey, Sansa. What’s up?”

Sansa can’t help but smile into the phone when she hears her voice. “I broke up with Joffrey.” She elaborates on the story with relish, loving the way Dany listens so intently to her words from the confrontation with Joffrey to how she had tripped him into the lake.

Daenerys laughs, low and sonorous. “Good job, babe.”

“Thanks, Dany. I wouldn’t have done it if I hadn’t met you.” Sansa smiles, feeling warmth flutter through her belly. Her cheeks heat. “You’re such a good friend.”

Dany goes silent. “Yeah.”

Sansa sits up. “What’s wrong?”

“Have you...have you ever thought of dating someone else? Someone closer to home?”

“I don’t…” Sansa’s heart hammers against the anvil of her breastbone. “I just broke up with my boy—ex-boyfriend. I don’t think I’m ready just now.” A frown slips on her lip while Sansa tries to figure out why that doesn’t feel right.

Dany exhales, a long sound that has Sansa anxious. “All right.” She pauses. “Do you want me to come over to celebrate?”

Sansa lets out a sigh of relief. “Yes, please.”

Dany promises to be there in twenty minutes, and Sansa hangs up, feeling like there is more her friend wants to say. She glances at her reflection in a nearby wall mirror that Sansa asked her father to install years ago, so she could practice dancing in her room. Tall and lean from years of dancing and swimming, Sansa cocks one hand on a hip, noting to herself that her reflection doesn’t look too bad. She’ll get another partner in no time. 

Smiling at the girl in the mirror, she heads downstairs just as the boys plug in a black gaming console into the TV, handing out controllers for some kind of fighting game that Arya immediately volunteers for. Sansa waits near the door and checks her phone frequently in case Dany messages her on her way here.

Ned frowns when he spots Sansa looking at her phone yet again. “Sweetie, why don’t you put that away and go with the others? I can watch the door for you.”

“No thanks, Dad. I’m just waiting for Dany to arrive.”

Ned smiles slightly. “Of course. Still, she—“

A knocks at the front door, and Sansa pounces on it, ripping the door open. Dany smirks at her, quirking one eyebrow. “So eager for me?”

Sansa throws herself into Dany’s arms, and the shorter girl immediately pulls her into a hug. “I just wanted to see you after everything that’s happened today.”

“Well, tell me about it then, but let’s go inside first.” 

Sansa spends the next half hour catching Daenerys up on everything, and she finds herself unable to stop touching her friend from feather-light brushes along her arm to a hand on Dany’s knee. Dany, for her part, doesn’t seem to mind and even leans into the touches. They drift apart when the boys holler for their guest to join them, and she obliges. Sansa watches Dany decimate her brothers with some fighting character with fire breath before passing the controller to Bran and getting herself a drink.

Sansa watches the scene, feeling a pleasant warmth fill her chest at the sight before she turns to her right to see her mother passing by.

Catelyn pauses and smiles at her eldest daughter. “I’m glad to see you aren’t upset with your break-up. Are you thinking of taking a rest from dating, or is there another man you have your eyes on?”

Sansa shakes her head. “No, I think I’m done with boys.”

Halfway across the room, Dany lowers her drink and looks over.

Sansa flushes. “Not like that! I mean—“ She grabs a handful of her dress with both hands, stuck with her words. “I don’t date girls.”

Catelyn glances at Sansa and slowly puts down the snack bowl she’s holding. “Why not?”

Sansa blinks. “What?” 

“Why not?” Catelyn repeats, patient. “Perhaps, a change in routine is what you need, and there is no better time to try something new than when you leave what has been comfortable for you.” She glances over to meet Dany’s gaze. “And if you find someone who cares for you as you them, then it shouldn’t matter whether they are a girl, boy, or otherwise.”

Dany looks away, and Sansa is confused by her mother’s words. “Would you be okay if I date a girl?”

“As long as you are happy, your father and I will be too.” Catelyn straightens up, picking up the empty snack bowl. “And besides, anyone would be an improvement over Joffrey, gender be damned.”

Sansa’s eyebrows raise as Catelyn takes the container to the kitchen for a refill. She stares down at her hands until she feels a gentle pressure on her shoulder. Dany leans into her field of vision, blonde eyelashes long and pretty. “Everything okay?”

Sansa exhales and leans back. “I just had an unexpected conversation with my mom.” She glances up at her friend. “Have you ever dated girls before?”

Dany’s eyebrows rocket to her hairline, and Sansa has a moment to admire how expressive her face is. “I...have been with girls. I have never dated one, no.” She clears her throat, cheeks flushing. “Why do you ask?”

Oh, I was just considering…” Sansa runs her fingers through her hair, staring into a spot onto the wall. “Never mind,” she laughs. “Something I’m just thinking about.”

Dany swallows. “Dating a girl?”

Sansa’s face heat. She feels it go down to her neck. “If the right one asks me out.” She turns to look at her friend, who seems frozen in her spot. “Dany?”

Daenerys jerks as if remembering how to breathe. “Sansa,” she licks her lips, “would you—“

“Hey, Sansa!” Theon holds up his controller from the couch. “Your turn is up.” He looks at the Stark boys all around him who give him dirty looks. “What? It is!”

Sansa bolts to her feet, flush deepening. “Were you guys all listening in?”

Robb glances down at his feet then back at her. “Uh...no?”

Theon glances around. “What? What did I miss?”

Sansa whips around, heading to her room. “Sorry, Dany. The mood’s kind of gone. I’m just going to my room.”

“Oh.” Dany looks like she wants to shoot herself for some reason. “Okay. Do you want me to join you?”

Sansa shakes her head. “You enjoy yourself. I’ll be fine. I just want to call someone for a bit.” She heads upstairs, though Dany looks like she wants to protest. Closing the door behind her, she lies down on her bed as she brings up her phone, dialling a friend who could give some insight into her situation. “Hello, Margaery?”

“Sansa!” Margaery’s voice warms with real pleasure. “It’s been ages. What’s going on with you?”

Sansa smiles at the sound of her old friend’s tone. “I just broke up with Joffrey and—“

“You don’t sound upset.”

“I’m not.” Sansa pauses. “But that’s not the point.” She inhales, trying to figure out how to phrase her words. “I know you mentioned you dated girls and boys before.”

“...and?”

“I was wondering what it was like for you when you first started dating…” Sansa clears her throat. “...dating a girl.”

“Oh! Is there a special someone you like? Or one that likes you? Shit, that poor girl.”

Sansa frowns. “What do you mean?”

“You are the densest thing this side of the moon when it comes to girls tossing hints yourself. You didn’t notice the barista flirting with you the last time you visited me at Highgarden or the server trying to give you her number if you were interested.”

“Wait, they were flirting?”

“No, they just ask every customer to get to know each other better after work. Gods, you even missed all the glances and hints I threw your way when we were in middle school together. When I moved to this school here, I finally figured that other women can pick up that I liked them, and it wasn’t me.”

“What?” Sansa sits up. “You liked me? Do you still…”

Margaery’s tone is flat. “The ship has sailed, Sansa.” She changes the topic. “So, this girl....”

“I don’t—I’m just trying to see what it’s like.” 

“Sure. So, what do you want to know?”

They talk for twenty minutes, talking about the differences between dating men and women that Margaery found, which, admittedly, depended more on the person than the gender. Sansa hangs up, deep in thought, but with a greater idea of what to prepare for if she...if she goes down that route. She goes downstairs to see everyone cleaning and Daenerys gone. Bran tells her that Dany went home shortly after Sansa went to her room, and Sansa frowns, feeling slightly sad. “Oh.” Shaking it off, she tries to help with clean-up, but the feeling persists like a lingering fog around her.

She sits at the living room table in silence while Jon finishes vacuuming around her. He glances over, his expression soft, and clicks off the machine. “Do you want to go for a walk with me? Clear your head?”

Sansa smiles and takes Jon up on his kindness. They exit quietly through the patio doors leading to the pool and then out a gate onto a lit path leading to the lake. Sansa watches the tiny lights on the sides as she passes, like a guide into the dark. 

“How are you doing?” Jon looks at her, jostling Sansa from her thoughts. “You just dumped your dead weight. Miss him?”

Sansa shakes her head. “Like a chain-and-ball attached to my ankle.” She chews on her lip before glancing at Jon, who waits patiently. “Would...would you think it weird if I dated a girl?”

“You aren’t already?” Jon grunts when Sansa elbows him. “I’m serious! I thought...y’know…”

“What? You thought I was dating who?”

Jon sighs, “Dany.”

“What?” Sansa scrunches her eyebrows together. “Doesn’t she like you?”

Jon stops walking and looks at her. “Seriously, Sansa?” He shakes his head and keeps going.

“Wait,” Sansa strides up to his side. “So, you two aren’t dating?”

“No, we’re not,” Jon huffs. “I’m not the one she has her eyes on.” 

Sansa stops, feeling cold all over again of the idea of Dany being interested in someone. “So, who does Dany like?” 

Jon closes his eyes. “It’s better if you ask her yourself. More importantly, why did you ask if I would mind you dating a girl?”

“I don’t know.” Sansa shoves her hands into her pockets, looking at the dirt path in front of her. “I was just…”

“Considering it?”

Sansa sighs, “Yeah.”

Jon turns to face. “Sansa, I may be adopted, but I’m still family. I will always love you for who you are.”

“Jon, we never think of you as adopted.” She lays a gentle hand on his shoulder. “And it would be good if you did too.”

Jon looks away, laughing lightly. “I guess it was a good talk for both of us. And here I thought you were going to ask me advice on how to get a girl.”

“Please.” Sansa shakes her head and strides past him. “You haven’t even figured out that your coworker Ygritte likes you yet.”

“Wait, what? What about Ygritte?” Jon catches up, and they spend the rest of the walk pointing out each other’s lack of observation skills.

Sansa does take Jon’s advice and arranges a time to catch lunch with Dany next week at a diner she wanted to take Sansa to. In the meanwhile, Sansa blocks Joffrey’s number to avoid his furious texts, and her brothers chase him off the property when he reappears at their front door with a tirade one day. She’s never looked so forward to seeing Dany then when the next day rolls around, and she waits in front of a classic-looking building with bright red neon letters and glass walls that allows her to look to the vinyl booths inside.

Dany shows up a couple of minutes later, and her face lights up as she strides towards Sansa, pulling her into a hug. “I’ve missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Sansa inhales, suddenly aware that Dany smells really good and wondering why she didn’t notice before. “Where have you been?”

Dany pulls back and smiles. She steps around Sansa. “Shall I show you to lunch?”

Daenerys leads Sansa into the diner. “This place is owned by an acquaintance of my oldest brother. They go back a long way. He usually sits there.” She points to a booth where a mountain of a man sits with a mug of black coffee at this side, a shoulder the size of a melon sticking out from the booth.

As they near, Daenerys greets the huge man in the corner booth. “Hello, Sandor.”

“Fuck off, Dany,” he mutters as they pass, not lifting his eyes from the newspaper.

Dany shrugs when she looks back at Sansa. “He’s always like that.” She leads them to a table at the back and flips open a menu waiting on the table. “The apple pie is to die for. It’s made from organic ingredients, locally-made, and one slice is worth the same as one hour of a waitress’ time here.” When Sansa’s mouth drops, Dany chuckles. “I’ll pay for lunch. My treat.”

Sansa opens her mouth to protest before pausing. “If you so graciously insist.”

Dany snorts, “The quickest way to your heart is through your stomach, is it?”

“A lady shall never tell.”

They sit down to a pulled pork Mac-n-Cheese and onion rings with a Caesar salad forgotten on the side. Once Sansa finishes inhaling the pie Dany mentioned, she leans back into her chair with a sigh, meeting her friend’s gaze and realizing it’s a very soft look in Dany’s eyes. Why hasn’t she noticed before?

Sansa sits up and laces her fingers together. “I wanted to ask you something.” She swallows. “How come you haven’t dated another girl before?”

Daenerys inhales sharply. “I just never found the right one in the past.” She looks out the diner windows, staring into the far distance. “I haven’t had the best relationships, and the first time I was with a woman, she came to me when I was young and naive.” She clicks her tongue. “And she only wanted one thing. Every other woman I’ve been with seems to want the same.”

Sansa’s heart aches. She reaches out to cover Dany’s hand, and her friend starts but doesn’t pull away. “I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Yes, well.” Daenerys clears her throat. Her ears have gone pink. “You didn’t know.”

Sansa nods. “And now? Is it still like that?”

Dany looks up, and Sansa has never seen her friend look so gentle, so scared. “No. No, it’s not.”

Dany inhales, preparing herself for something, but nothing comes out. The words seem stolen out of her mouth as she gapes, eyes wide and looking utterly terrified.

Sansa reaches out to cover her hand. “Dany, are you okay? You—“

Dany shakes her head. “Sansa, I—“ She stops.

“You can tell me. I’ll accept whatever you say.”

“I—you—I—“

Sandor rolls his eyes from the corner booth and gets up. “For god-fucking-sakes!”

He stomps over and grabs the back of their chairs, pushing them so close together, Sansa’s and Daenerys’ noses are almost touching. He jerks his head towards Daenerys. “She wants in your panties so badly, it’s a goddamn flood down there, and she—“ He glares from Sansa to Daenerys. “—is dumber than a bag of rocks.”

He shoves off, muttering about dumbass kids and retreating back to his corner booth while Sansa stares at Daenerys, who goes an interesting shade of pink. 

Sansa clears her throat. “I swear I’m smarter than a bag of rocks.”

Daenerys laughs, quickly looking away. “That’s just Sandor. He usually gets a little belligerent close to the afternoon.” She jumps up to pay for their bill, curiously ignoring the other part of what the huge man said. Sansa gathers her things and pulls on her coat as Dany reappears, looking awkward and apologetic. 

Dany plucks her purse from her seat and signals for Sansa to head out. “Sorry, I got a call from my family’s company. They’re sending me some documents to look over, and I need to send them a response by tomorrow. I’ll have to reschedule the rest of the day sometime with you.”

Sansa’s stomach drops. She waits until they’re outside the diner before asking, “Do you want to talk about what he said? About you wanting me?”

Dany stops, swallowing, before turning around. “I don’t just want you, Sansa.” She doesn’t elaborate, hands clenching so tightly that her fists turn white. “But are you ready to have this conversation?”

When Sansa hesitates, Dany’s face falls. She walks up to her, coming so close that she brushes against Sansa’s chest, and reaches for the phone in one coat pocket. Sansa stares as Dany quickly taps something on the screen before returning it, a new address written in Daenerys’ contact info.

Dany meets her gaze. “If you want to talk, you know where to find me.”

Sansa still is trying to find her tongue as she watches Daenerys turn and walk out of her sight down the street. When at last, the tiny dot of her white hair disappears into the horizon, Sansa finally finds her feet and heads the other way home.

Her thoughts buzz like disoriented bees in her head, and as she closes the front door, Sansa spots Arya working through English homework at the living room table. She heads towards her sister, mouth moving on its own. “Did you realize that Dany likes me?”

Arya doesn’t look up. “Yeah. You guys have been dating for three months now.”

Sansa falters. “Wait, we’ve been dating?”

Arya slaps her own face in exasperation. “Jesus Christ, Sansa. How are you so dense?” She starts listing off her fingers. “She buys you gifts, she picks you up for dates, she’s always listening to your boring stories and touching you all over, she laughs at all your unfunny jokes—“

“They are not unfunny,” Sansa snaps before pausing. “But Dany always did that.”

Arya raises an eyebrow and waits. Sansa claps her hands to her mouth in horror. “Oh no, we’ve been dating for three months back when I was with Joffrey. I’ve been cheating.”

Arya shrugs. “On your ex? Who cares?” She leans forward, conveniently forgetting about her homework. “So, what are you going to do about Daenerys?”

In the end, Sansa decides to go to Dany’s place to talk it out, using the address punched into her phone a while ago. 

Sansa waits outside Dany’s apartment in a well-off part of town, the bricks of her building looking new and clean with iron-wrought street lamps lining the sidewalks. She takes a breath and steps out of the car she borrows from Jon, pulling out her phone as she realizes she should have called ahead of time.

Dany picks up on the fourth ring. “Sansa?”

“Hey,” Sansa steps in front of Dany’s door, “I’m here.” She pauses, feeling something flip in her stomach, fingers clenched tightly. “I want to talk.”

A pause on the other end, and Dany hangs up. Sansa waits, and a few seconds later, the door opens with Dany looking at her, dressed in a white bathrobe that’s cut awfully low. “Hey, Sansa.” She steps aside, pushing the door wider. “Come on in.”

Sansa sweeps in, looking anywhere but Dany’s chest as she studies the ebony and glass staircase that lines one side of the hall, the walls have a tasteful brick look while a little farther ahead lies an open space with black lounge chairs and a dark green couch. Everything looks new and clean. “Wow, Dany. You must be well-off.”

“My family is considered old money, if you must know, and they have interest in some major corporations.” Dany leads Sansa down to the living room where a stack of documents sit on a glass table, the lights overhead turned down low. “Which is why I’m reading all these reports, so I can give my oldest brother my thoughts on whether they’re worth investing in.” Dany rubs her temples. “I swear he's just sending me down a path to have an aneurysm.”

“You could probably have two and keep going.” Sansa marvels. “That’s just who you’re are.”

Dany smiles and shakes her head. Her expression grows solemn when she notices Sansa still standing. “Do you...are you ready to continue from before?”

“Yes, but I wanted to ask something first.” Sansa hesitates. “Are we already dating?”

Dany frowns. “You normally ask, so both parties know. But I have been courting you in a sense.”

Sansa raises an eyebrow. “Courting?”

Dany doesn’t answer, choosing to approach Sansa slowly instead. Her eyes flicker over each inch of Sansa’s face, her own expression growing hesitant. When she stops in front of Sansa and meets her gaze, there’s almost something like fear in her eyes. “Is that…” She licks her lips. “Is that what you want?”

Sansa inhales, shaking, before she reaches out to hold Dany’s hands, and Dany looks hopeful and terrified in turns. “If it’s you, I wouldn’t mind.” She clears her throat, realizing that her words don't sound certain. “Yes, Dany. Yes.”

Dany lets out a huge exhale and steps in quickly to pull Sansa into a hug. Sansa closes her eyes and nuzzles the top of Dany’s head, admiring how good she smells and how soft she feels in her arms. It feels very different from holding Joffrey. 

Dany releases her hold slightly to look up at Sansa. “I was afraid you’d say no. Or worse, I thought you would never get it, and I considered crying.”

Sansa opens her mouth then closes it. “I deserve that, but you’re, like, my best friend already. I can’t imagine turning you down.” Sansa’s close enough to admire the violet of Daenerys’ irises, speckled with blue and silver. “Dany, you have such beautiful eyes. I haven’t noticed before, and I—“

“Sansa, please. I’m dying for a kiss.”

Sansa blushes but reaches down to cup both of Daenerys’ cheeks as the other girl inhales sharply. Leaning down, she presses a light kiss onto Daenerys’ mouth, marvelling at how much softer Dany’s lips are than Joffrey’s and at the electric warmth that spreads through her own chest. Just as she pulls back, Dany surges forward to rejoin them, surprising Sansa with the ferocity of her desire as Sansa flushes head-to-toe from Daenerys’ moan into her mouth.

Sansa gradually pulls away, face probably as red as her hair. “That was...that was good.”

Dany stares up at her, chest heaving, pupils blown to dark discs. “Yeah. We should do it again sometime.”

Sansa glances over to the stack of sheets on the table. “Your documents—“

“Can wait.” Dany closes the gap.

Sansa leaves close to midnight, unable to stop smiling all the way home. When she gets home, only Arya and Bran are still up doing homework at the living room table, and they affectionately give her hell until the early morning.

Over the next few weeks, Sansa realizes that dating Dany is just like dating her best friend. Nothing has really changed except they now make out and hold hands more, which has Dany grinning from ear-to-ear all the time. Dany loses a lot more when she comes over and plays racing games against Bran and Rickon, but it doesn’t seem to bother Dany, who can’t stop turning to smile at Sansa.

Arya rolls her eyes at them all the time but doesn’t hide her grin. “I’m happy for you two, but you’re gross. Get a room.”

Sansa grins back at her sister and kisses Dany sitting on the living room couch, causing Arya to gag and look away. "I should have dumped Joffrey ages ago."

"Well, it does help you appreciate me more." Dany arches an eyebrow, and Sansa agrees.

She pulls Dany in and keeps her close this time.  
—

 _Epilogue:_

A month after they actually started dating, Sansa meets a couple of Dany’s friends who introduce themselves as Grey Worm and Missandei at a fancy patio near the waterfront. She quickly finds out that they’re dating as well.

Grey Worm looks her over, nodding solemnly. He wears a polo shirt with an open collar and board shorts, sweating slightly underneath the summer sun. “Not bad.”

Dany slaps his arm and admonishes him, which escalated into a mini argument. Missandei taps Sansa’s shoulder to get her attention and rolls her eyes at the pair. “They’re always like that. I was curious myself about what kind of girl left Dany so tongue-tied.”

Sansa blushes. “I hadn’t realized the stories of me have already spread.”

Missandei looks over to Dany with a fond expression. “Daenerys is usually so bold with the ladies, but she became so flustered when talking about you. I was surprised to see her so agonized to ask you out when she’s confident about everything else she does. You must have been something special.”

Sansa joins her gaze, smiling at her new girlfriend. “I’m not certain about that, but I know she is.”

Missandei looks over at her, expression kind. “You sound like you’ll make her happy, and that’s all I need to hear.” She adopts a mischievous look. “I am curious to see how you would handle Jorah though?”

“Jorah?” 

“Dany’s advisor. He’s been with her since she was a teen.” Missandei smiles, a secret one of her own. “You’ll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
